pacific_rim_crossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is a rather unsual Kaiju that the Jaeger Program had to face. He is the only Kaiju known to have originated on Earth, NOT from the Breach. Godzilla is dubbed by Stacker Pentecost to be the "King of the Monsters" and for a good reason. Unlike most Kaiju, Godzilla has a breath weapon called atomic breath. A blue energy beam that is shot out of his mouth that can destroy anything. Godzilla was responsible for the destruction of Tokyo in 1954, and the destruction of Los Angeles in 2014. He was kill during returned during the Second Kaiju War to rampage through New York City in 2028. Bio Not much is known how Godzilla even exists if he was not from the Breach. Dr. Newton made a theory in 2014 after researching the creature. He believes that Godzilla was a long-lost dinosaur that was mutated by the fallout of nuclear testing in 1954. Godzilla began attacking ships in Tokyo Bay before finally rising out of the ocean and into the city. Tokyo was decimated. The Jaeger program was not even close to thought of at the time, so Godzilla escaped and has been dormant until the Kaiju War. Godzilla returned on May 16th, 2014 after the War has disturbed his slumber. The angry Kaiju proceeded to rampage through Los Angeles, leveling the city and killing 30,000 people. A Jaeger was sent to fight Godzilla in battle, but not even the mighty Jaeger was a match for Godzilla's awesome power. The battle ended when Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath on the Jaeger, destroying it. Godzilla escaped again. For the rest of the First Kaiju War, Godzilla was not seen or heard from. But, when the Second Kaiju War went on, scientists detected a creature swimming through the Panama Canal and heading towards New York City. It was Godzilla. Godzilla was more furious than ever. Godzilla first attacked the Brookyln Bridge, and then stomped through the city, destroying everything in his way. Godzilla obliterated the Empire State Building with his atomic breath and rampaged until he got to the other side of the island. 500,000 people perished, whether it be crushed underfoot by Godzilla or debris, or suffering from radiation sickness from exposure to Godzilla. The rampage lasted for 4-hours. The Jaegers were absolutely powerless to stop him until a jaeger Twin Hartman, a special Jaeger that has four legs managed to blast a full burst of energy and blast Godzilla's head off and managed to klll it. Appearance Godzilla is a mutated dinosaur from the 1950's. His body has a grey charcoal color, and he resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex mixed with a Stegosaurus. Godzilla has maple-leaf shaped dorsal fins on his back, and he has a long tail that is used for striking buildings or Jaegers. Godzilla also has a slightly crocdilian shaped head. Godzilla is over 250 feet tall and is immensely powerful with a thick hide built to withstand many forms of damage, atomic breath, and regeneration. Gallery Original-godzilla.jpg|Godzilla at a power plant in 1954. godzilla1.jpg|An artist's rendering of Godzilla's attack on Los Angeles in the Chinatown Area Godzilla in New York.jpg|Godzilla destroying New York in 2028. File:Godzilla King of the Monsters (1954)|Documented footage of Godzilla in Tokyo back in 1954. American_Godzilla.gif|Captured footage of Godzilla in New York. Notes *Godzilla is to date the only Kaiju in both wars that has struck the East Coast of the United States. *Godzilla was alive since the 50's, and has remained in slumber until 2014. *Godzilla is the lamest kaiju everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *The date of Godzilla's attack on Los Angeles is a reference to the release date for the upcoming American Godzilla remake. which is set for release on May 16th, 2014. *Althrough Godzilla seems Powerful, the PPDC has a Soo Called "Most Special Jaeger" Experiment, It took 6 years but it is still Uncomplete. People are Commenting that this "Special Jaeger" is the only one that can Defeat Godzilla. *before you read this,this Godzilla sucks like slug